Sparkle
by QueenChelsieAmbrose
Summary: So maybe Renee looked at CM Punk with stars in her eyes and an sparkle she couldn't get rid of even if she wanted to. There wouldnt be problem with that, if someone else didnt have their eye on Punk as well.
1. Chapter 1

***Insert conventional disclaimer here***

**Not beta'd**

**A/N: So I have this problem, I think way too much, and put random people together. **

**Oh, and I wanna thank **_**Zombie-Beards**_** and**_** liveforambrose**_** for their input. **

**I also wanted to give you guys –my wonderful readers – the option of continuing this a little. Let me know with a review or PM**

* * *

Renee Young walked into the bar in the hotel WWE was currently staying in. When she was done ordering a sprite, she went all the way to the back, finding a booth in a quiet area. She took off her jacket, leaving her Christmas sweater to be seen by the other people at the bar – she was still wearing it because it reminded her of home.

She looked around, the atmosphere was relaxed, but maybe it was because the only group of people there other than her were sloppy drunks, the kind so focused on not tripping on air to care what anyone else was doing. She smiled and rolled her eyes, amusement her only feeling at the moment.

She looked up, a young man who looked like he wasn't even old enough to be in a bar, brought her sprite.

"Thank you," she smiled at him, watching him walk back to the bar.

"They start young don't they?" She heard, looking up, she saw CM Punk. She may have swooned, because he started to laugh, "Waiting for someone?"

"N-No." She watched him slide into the seat across from her, "What are you doing here?" she asked, sipping her sprite, "Thought you didn't drink?" she asked freely.

"I don't" he said, grabbing the dessert advertisement on the table, reading it. "But I like watching those idiots trip over themselves," he smiled at her and she returned the smile, heat filling her cheeks.

She hadn't actually had a conversation with him, just interviews. And she knew – thanks to fans pointing it out – she looked at him with stars in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked, playing with the salt shaker

"Avoiding the rest of the divas," she shrugged, "they all went swimming. The middle of winter and they're swimming."

"that's the divas for you…" He chuckled. He knew the divas well, he had encountered most of them… the single ones.

"yeah." She smiled. They fell into a comfortable silence.

She stared at him, starting at his hands on the table. She read the letters _Drug Free. _Her gaze slid up his arms, slowly taking in every detail. She had never been one for tattoos, but she heard that each one held a story behind it. Every story he had to tell was on his body, and it was kind of a beautiful thing to her.

Then his arms, god his arms. He wasn't a big dude – well he was but yeah – he was sculpted, _I wanna just ugh – wait what? _Renee stopped, eyes squinting, she wasn't thinking that.

Then his face. The ruggedness of his looks. He wasn't conventionally good-looking, which worked to his benefit. He was that guy you brought home from college and your mother wondered where she went wrong, and your dad threatened to kill him. His eyes were a beautiful green color, the kind that you could just get lost in

Renee almost choked on her drink once she noticed Punk looking straight into her eyes.

"Now I see it." Punk laughed, taking at sip from his own drink- Pepsi. And she didn't even notice when his drink of choice got there.

"S-see what?" she asked, wiping the corner of her mouth with a napkin.

"That little sparkle in your eyes. Everybody says you have a suppose sparkle in your eyes, particularly whenever I'm around." He smiled cockily, feeling proud of himself.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She lied, finishing up her sprite.

"Oh, don't deny it now," he said, he was amused and she knew it, "It's fine, I'm a stud… well so I hear."

"Just shut up and drink your pepsi." She laughed.

"Okay," He smiled, "Okay. But just so you know, I kinda stare too." He noticed the way she blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He smiled and licked his lower lip, "Shh, don't tell anyone, I have reputation to uphold."

Renee laughed, nodding her head, "Yeah, okay." She smiled, "Secrets safe with me."


	2. Confrontation

**Not beta'd.**

* * *

Renee sat in the make up chair, waiting for the artist to show up. She didn't know if she had any interviews for the night, so she wasn't very worried about time. It would however, be unprofessional for her face to be naked of any sort of make up. She stared at the moniter, sipping from her water bottle.

Punk was making his entrance, welcoming the adoration from the crowd. It was amazing to watch thousands of people lose their minds over one man, a man that she thought would never in a million years expect to be adored so much. But there was that whole respect thing. That very storyline made people hate the man they so vehemently cheered now. It was that storyline that introduced the very stable of men that Punk was speaking against now.

The volume was down on the tv, the way she liked it – she preferred to listen to the sounds that filled the backstage area – but she knew that what ever Punk had said, pushed Dean Ambrose over the edge that separated anger from insanity. Renee snorted at the way Roman Reigns was literally holding Dean and pinning him to a corner of the ring. Confrontation didn't seem to be going well with the Shield lately – ever really but now it was affecting the members of the stable. And that worried her; she worried for Punk.

She chewed on her bottom lip as the thought of watching Punk get attacked raced through her mind. It was the last RAW of the year and she would hate to see him miss the first couple weeks of the new year because of an injury. She winced as she watched Seth Rollins and Punk staring at each other, and from the smirks on their faces, she could see that Seth had accepted the challenge made by the man that had blazed a path for the men – and women – from the independent circuit. That match would take place first.

After their night talking – flirting – they had become texting buddies. And it was nice to talk to someone other than the Divas that seemed to be more shallow than they appeared on Total Divas. He made her laugh when she was feeling down, missing home in Canada. But a simple _Hi _made her smile. _Is that pathetic? _She wondered as she took another sip from her water bottle.

She waited patiently for the referee to show up and the match to start when the monitor was cut off, "I was watching that!" she yelled, gasping as she realized that she had yelled out loud and not in her mind. Her eyes widened when she saw who was standing in front of her; AJ.

"Hey Renee!" she said in a rather chipper voice. She didn't look at the older woman, instead examining her black painted nails.

"Is there something I could help you with?" Renee asked warily, her eyes squinting and her eyebrows knitting.

AJ smiled, smoothing out the part at the back of her hair separating her ponytails, "Yes actually, there is." The smile disappeared and she leaned forward, hands finding the sides of Renee's chair, "You can stay away from Punk," her voice was low and far from the cheery tone she had used to greet the blond. There it was, in her eyes, the threat that making Renee's life wouldn't be that difficult if AJ really wanted to torture her. It was out in the open, "I'm going to get him back, but I can't do that if some newbie is in my way."

_This escalated quickly, _She thought, pulling her head back and away from AJ's face. _Really? Newbie? _Renee thought, internally laughing at the term. She had been working in the company for months and she was pretty sure she was no longer considered a newbie. Then she wondered why she wanted him back, she never had him. Proposing to a man that was just trying to be nice, and then pushing him off the ring apron and onto a table didn't constitute as a relationship, did it? She hadn't been around when those particular events had occurred, but she was at home, watching.

AJ must have picked up on Renee's amusement because she gripped the armrests of the chair tighter. Her pupils contracted, and Renee wondered if she did that on command or if something magically made the room brighter. "Do we have an understanding?" AJ asked, and for a moment, Renee wondered if she should make a smart ass comment.

For a moment, she contemplated actually answering that particular question asked, but then her uncomfortableness took precedent, "I would really appreciate it if you backed up," Renee said, squirming a little under the younger woman's stare, "I would like to breathe my own air." She could have left the last part out, but she couldn't let the conversation pass without saying something with a tone of sarcasm or an ill-advised comment.

Seeming to be uncomfortable herself, AJ complied, much to Renee's surprise.

"You're gonna stay away from him because if you don't," she said laughing a little, "let's just say it won't be good." AJ smiled at her, then began picking at the ends of her hair, trying to seem like there wasn't an underlying threat in her even coming to see the backstage interviewer.

Even though she was slightly terrified at the prospect of AJ sending people – Tamina – after her, Renee rolled her eyes. She was tired of the high school games, "Look, I don't know what gave you the impression that Punk and I were more than friends, but I can assure you that if you want him, you can have him." She looked down, not wanting AJ to see that it kind of broke her heart to deny her weird, unsorted feelings for the tattooed, straight edge man.

"Glad we could come to an understanding," AJ smirked, turning the tv back on and turning the volume up. She wasn't leaving, much to Renee's dismay and from the looks of it, AJ was seemingly happy again.

Renee however, couldn't watch the match, her mind was busy with ways to slightly stop talking to Punk.

* * *

**A/N: Lawd, AJ just ruining shit. But hmmm, what'll Renee do? **


	3. Plans

**Not beta'd**

* * *

Punk sat in the locker room he shared with fellow wrestler and friend, Kofi. He had his phone in his lap, waiting for some sort of confirmation that Renee was even alive.

She hadn't texted him back all week, and it was bothering him for reasons he couldn't quiet pinpoint. Usually, if a woman didn't respond to him, then he'd move on. But there was something about the current situation that didn't feel right.

"Punk, you stare at that phone anymore without blinking, your eyes are gonna shrivel up and fall out of the sockets." Kofi said, laughing at his friend while he walked toward his gym bag and grabbed his ring gear for the night. He hadn't checked the card yet, but he liked to be prepared.

"I'm waiting for an important – anything." He said, yawning, and kicking off his shoes.

"Staring at the phone until your eyeballs bleed isn't going to past time any faster." Kofi said, walking back to the showers, he wanted to get dressed, but not in front of Punk. "She'll shoot you a text eventually." Kofi said, louder than normal.

"How'd you know it was a girl?" Punk asked, setting his phone down and shedding his baggy jeans, leaving him in his yellow tights, and newest t-shirt.

"I didn't," Kofi grinned, walking back into view and sitting on the floor, starting his stretches, "But since I do now, you gonna tell me who it is?"

"Not a chance." Punk smiled back, scratching his chin. He had to keep himself distracted so he didn't grab his phone again. He started to unlace his boots, putting his last parts of his ring gear before he was prepared for that night's smackdown.

"Fine by me." Kofi shrugged, "I'll just have to guess." Punk laughed, shaking his head at his younger friend. Kofi had been with him through a lot, ever since ECW but the Ghanaian man had never been good at guessing – anything.

Kofi knew it wasn't his mother, they hadn't spoken in months, so she was out. But there were still plenty options, "Lita?"

"Nope," Punk replied, "Kinda burned that bridge." That wasn the entire truth. He knew for a fact that he blew that bridge up while they were still on it, killing any sort of possible future they could have had.

"Eve?" Kofi asked, quickly looking up at Punk.

"Nope, she's mad at me for god knows what this time." Punk smiled, remembering the strong willed woman he considered a close friend.

"AJ?" Kofi smiled, knowing that Punk was staring a hole into the back of his head.

Punk scoffed, "Never again." He didn't need that drama again, and as sad as it may have sounded, he once tried to help out the confused diva. That landed him in the trainer's room with bruised ribs and a target on his back months after that. It was an interesting prospect that being a knight in shining armor only meant being the hero until she didn't need him and found someone else. It didn't bother him, he just wished people would let him live it down.

"Eva Marie?" Kofi asked just for shits and giggles. And instead of answering verbally, Punk threw his extra knee pads at the side of Kofi's head. He missed, the knee pad grazing Kofi's locks. "Okay, so who are you so in love with that your phone was glued to your hand?"

"I'm not in love," Punk replied sternly, "Just in like."

"In like?" Kofi said incredulously, "Who says that?"

"I do."

"It's Renee." Kofi said, peeping at Punks phone.

"Okay, that's really fucking weird." Punk said, looking down at his friend, creeped out.

"Dude," Kofi shook his head, "She just called you." He laughed, getting off the floor, "Take your phone off silent you idiot."

"Oh shit." Punk said, getting up and heading out the locker room, not even knowing where he was going.

"He's so whipped," Kofi smiled, he'd never thought he'd see the day.

"I heard that!" Punk said from outside the door, "And I'll kick your ass if you repeat it."

He walked down the hall, heading to where she did interviews – safe bet. He kept walking, hopping on one foot as he pulled up one of his kick pads.

That's when he saw AJ walking towards him, out of the shadows.

_I can't catch a break, _he thought. She smiled at him, one of those charming smiles that reached her eyes, but he could see a slight wince as she did it. Her pearly white shined in the lights of the hallway and it nearly blinded him. His eyes squinted and put his hand over his eyes, "Did you want something." It wasn't a question, but more of a sarcastic remark. She always wanted something, whether or not he would give it to her was the question.

She approached him, holding the side of her face, and as she got closer he saw the red mark on her cheek

"What happened to your face?" he asked, taking his index finger and thumb to grab her chin and turn her face.

She sniffled, pulling away from him, hiding the smile on her face, "Tamina betrayed me."

Punk then stood straighter, losing his sympathy for her, "It was bound to happen," he shouldered past her, "I have somewhere to be."

She watched him walk away, dropping her hand from the side of her face, rolling her eyes. "Dammit." She was supposed to gain his sympathy, regain his presence in her life. It wasn't working, so she'd have to step up her game plan…

* * *

**A/N: Okey dokey, so this happened lol. And oooooo, what does AJ have in store? hmm...**


	4. Eyes

**Not beta'd.**

* * *

Renee handed her mic off to a random stagehand, finally done with shooting her interviews. She yawned, covering her mouth, and avoiding the looks from the resident World Heavyweight Champion, Randy Orton. He had watched her takes, just standing there, being creepy. He probably thought he'd get her attention, but she was too busy preparing to run if Big E Langston decided to attack Curtis Alex. He was walking toward her, in the same slow predatory manor he walked to the ring with, eying her. She ran her hands through her hair, careful not to comb out her curls, she was trying desperately trying to find anyone to save her. Randy had a rep backstage – having briefly dropping it during his marriage before regaining it after his divorce – and Renee didn't want to be added to his list of conquests. Her search was in vain; she turned back in his direction, she ran into his broad chest.

"Hello Renee," He smirked, flexing his pectoral muscles, as if that was supposed to entice her. She had become immune to the muscles a long time prior to even working for the WWE.

"What can I help you with Randy?" she asked, sighing and dropping her hands from her hips. It was times like the one she was in, that she cursed her adorable attractiveness, _When did I become such a cocky little shit? _She thought, smiling at herself. She shook her head, turning her attention back to the mammoth man – in comparison to her own height of 5'5. "I'm sorry what? I wasn't listening."

He chuckled, but she could tell he was annoyed. "I was just asking you what you were gonna ask me during our interview," He lied, and she knew it. They got scripts, and he was given a promo, so she knew he was bullshitting.

"Okaaaay," She said, looking at him warily.

"Actually," He said, clearing his throat, "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after the show," He said awkwardly. Renee fought the urge to roll her eyes. There he was, Randy Orton, champ of all champs and he was nervous about asking her on a date. She probably should have been flattered, but she couldn't say yes. Not when she had feeling for someone else…

"See, I have this –" she stopped; Her line of site shifted to behind him…Punk. She looked at him, her expression pleading for him to save her. He approached her and threw his arm around her shoulder.

"babe," He smiled down at her, giving her the look telling her to play along. He looked up at Randy, "Randall."

"Phillip." Randy scowled, gritting his teeth.

Renee was still looking Up at Punk, she felt so relaxed, right there, in his arms. Ending their friendship would suck. She hugged him, her arms gripping his shoulders while he stared at Randy. It was silly, their staring contest to see who had the biggest ego. She looked up at Randy, wondering if and when he would walk away, would she have to let go of Punk.

"So, you guys are a thing now?" Randy asked, not getting the hint that he should leave. Punk started to nod, and Renee would have replied, but she wasn't paying attention. "Then why are you never together?"

"We have jobs Randy," Punk smirked, "Can't take personal time for quickies in the utility closets," That was a dig at Randy, but Renee fought back a smile, the thought of anything of that nature with Punk made her blush like a school girl.

"Cute," Randy said sarcastically. "Since you are all cutesy," He gestured at them, shuddering, "there's no truth to the rumor that you and AJ were getting back together?". He didn't wait for an answer, he stepped backwards slowly; Leaving them alone

Renee's eyes shot open, feeling Punk tense against her. Her hands began to rub his back, keeping him from releasing her and beating the shit out of Randy. Punk had a very short temper, and AJ seemed to be at the root of the problem; everyone knew it. For a moment she wanted to ask him if it were true, but she remembered that it was no longer any of her business, it never was.

"All fucking day," Punk muttered, releasing his hold on Renee. They looked at each other, an air of awkwardness enveloping them.

"We cant be friends anymore." She blurted. "I don't want to be." She winced at her own words; The look of shock on his face made her smack her forehead.

He nodded his head, rolling his wrists, "You do realize that we just told Randy we were together.."

"You did that."

"That hug wasn't a sign of protest." He said, causing her to look at him, "And neither is the look in your eyes." He shouldered past her, "Might wanna work on that for next time, and maybe then I'll believe you."

* * *

**A/N: Ugh, they give me feels lol. Did you guys actually think I was gonna set Renee up with Randy for a second there? I'm offended, haha. But fear not, Randy will probably be back to stir the pot later... or maybe you should worry, idk man. **

**Damn Renee and her sparkly love eyes. **

**Later.**


	5. Rumor Has It

**Not Beta'd**

***Everyone you recognize doesn't belong to me***

* * *

"Did you hear about Renee and Punk?" Alicia Fox asked Aksana. They were two big gossips, and when you sat backstage for the duration of the shows, it was easy to get caught up in the drama, and the high school aspects of the business.

"Yes," Aksana replied, ruffling her own, dark and short hair, "I'm waiting for AJ to rake out Renee's eyes." The former Lithuanian bodybuilder laughed, but her body language was indifferent.

"Girl, AJ would rake out your eyes for staring at her too hard," Alicia said, scanning the locker room, noticing that all the divas had stopped and were listening to their conversation, "But AJ don't play when it comes to Punk." She delivered that sentence while looking at the others.

"Well, she's gonna have to get over it." Brie Bella cut in, walking into view from the showers, towel wrapped around herself and over her hair, "They have been broken up for 2 years," Brie rolled her eyes, fully aware that the others were looking at her as if she had said something unacceptable, "What? Punk does what he wants," She knew from stories Daniel had shared with her about their days in the indies, "Don't get me wrong, Punk's a great guy, but he needs someone who is gonna ground him, not cause an eternal head ache," Brie laughed, "I know none of you can talk to her for more than two seconds without feeling the effects of conversation whiplash."

"God, Brie," Nikki shook her head, "I'm no AJ fan – I actually cant stand her – but they were together for a while," she started to unlace her sneakers, "I know for one, that if John and I ever broke up and he decided to date one of you guys, I'd probably poison you both." Brie, Aksana, Alicia, and the other divas all stopped and stared, causing Nikki to shrug, "What? All I'm saying is, I get where Lee's coming from."

"Girl bye," Cameron said, "She got other things to be worrying about, and Punk – a man that aint want nothing to do with her anymore – shouldn't be anywhere on the list." The funkadactyl said, whipping her hair over her shoulder, "She just making herself look crazier."

"Do y'all even know if it's true?" Naomi asked, leaning back, her weight being supported by her hands, "It's just a rumor."

"I heard Randy talking about it with John," Alicia said, and Nikki gave her a look that the florida native returned, "Can I have my face back?" She asked, sass dripping like venom from her question, "Anyway, supposedly, Randy was trying to ask Renee out or whatever, and Punk showed up. They were being all lovey dovey."

"Well, good for them," Natalya said, the blond had been sitting there the entire time, not interrupting the conversation. She had known Renee for a while and the Canadian Queen of Harts was happy for her friend – if the rumor was true, "I think it's great, I mean, if AJ can move on to John – sorry Nikki," Natalya quickly amended, noticing that Nikki was scowling. The blond continued her sentence. "and Ziggler, then Punk can move on too."

"Wasn't he banging Lita?" Nikki said, the ever vulgar diva had no remorse for the statement and rolled her eyes when Brie nudged her. In honesty she had just made the comment because she was irritated.

"That was before, I believe," Aksana cut in, her accent thicker than ever

"Well either way," Naomi said, moving the conversation along, "That's his business. I don't really know the guy, but he is a grown ass man, and Renee is a grown ass woman."

"I personally think they would be cu-" Brie started, but stopped mid-word when AJ came storming through the door.

"What?" AJ asked, sinister look on her face, "Can't speak all of a sudden?" the Diva's Champion moved forward, Tamina following behind her, like her personal swat team. "I think it's funny that everyone can talk about me but never say anything to my face."

"No one was talking bad about your crazy ass, and anything I say about you, I can say to you." Alicia said, causing the other divas to make faces, suppressing their laughter, "Believe it or not, we're talking about Renee and Punk." At the mention of Punk, her face lit up like a Christmas tree, making Alicia to raise her eye brow, " I can't[CN1] . I'll see you guys later." She shouldered past the much shorter woman, eyeing Tamina.

"What about Punk?" AJ asked, bright smile nearly blinding the others. She scanned their faces excitedly.

"He and Renee are together," Nikki said, unafraid of AJ's reaction.

The pint-sized Diva's eyes squinted, tears evident in them. For a moment, the other's felt bad for her. Brie even looked at Nikki, her expression asked her twin if she were crazy. But the sympathy was gone a moment later when AJ started screaming. The shrieking noise sent everyone out the room, leaving just Tamina there to watch her friend have a meltdown.

AJ kicked chairs, ripped promotional posters from the wall, and pulled at her own hair, and Tamina actually thought she was going to start running into the walls. But AJ didn't do that. Tamina continued to let her have her tantrum, figuring that it was better the locker room and not her.

AJ felt like her world was crumbling around her, but she was also enraged. She wanted to hunt down the blond interviewer and put her in the Black Widow, but no; she wouldn't do that. She and Punk may not have been together, but he was still hers. She stopped her rampage, and knelt to the ground, laughing, eyes wild in psychosis.

She smiled, getting her phone from her pocket, finding Punk's number. Her fingers typed away, forming a simple text message. It was aimed at Renee, but she didn't have the blond's number, so Punk was the next option. She sent the text, laughing evilly before setting her phone down.

"What did you do now?" Tamina asked, completely used to AJ's antics by then.

"The fun is about to start." AJ smiled.

* * *

Punk's phone vibrated as he headed toward the table he had planned to meet Renee at – she called him, letting him know that she was just upset before and that she didn't mean what she had told him. Like he didn't know that. He smiled at himself, satisfied that she couldn't pull herself away from him. He unlocked his iPhone, a message from an unknown number showed up on the screen and he read it aloud, "You've really done it now. Are you sure you're ready? Love bites."

* * *

**A/N: Do you hear that? That beautiful sound you hear is the sound of Stuff Hitting the Fan. I wonder what AJ is planning.**_** I really did make her crazier than usual didn't? **_** I hope you liked it. **

**Later :)**


	6. Hide and Seek

**Not Beta'd. Mistakes are my own.**

**A/n: I'm so sorry this took me so long to post, but I had writer's block. I'm not promising much with this haha, but at least it's something. Either way, I hope you like it.**

* * *

AJ walked backstage, holding her head, she had just been a match, and later, she was attacked by Naomi. She actually had attacked the older woman, but she wouldn't admit that if questioned about it – after all, everyone had seen what happened anyway. She stumbled, her feet feeling like noodles as she lifted them off the concrete. Her hands skimmed the wall, keeping her steady.

"Are you okay?" she heard, slowly turning to the person who had addressed her. Renee Young, the older woman that was causing her inner ire.

AJ wanted to slap her, and she would've if she hadn't been in hot water already – the Authority weren't exactly happy about the bill they had acquired because of the melt down she had in one of the locker rooms. The Diva's Champion crossed her arms, "I thought I had made myself clear."

Renee's eyebrows knitted together, "Excuse me?"

AJ laughed from her throat, "You just couldn't stay away from Punk, could you?"

Renee rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, "I don't think you understand the concept of the Break Up." Renee smiled, she wasn't going to deny the fact that she and Punk were on the edge of friendship and something more – lying to herself did her no good – and she refused to apologize to the woman in front of her, "When you and Punk broke up – remember that? You relinquished your right to know what goes on in his personal life," he blonde shook her head, "I don't know what your issue is, but quite frankly, I don't really care." She shouldered past AJ, continuing down the hallway.

"You don't deserve him," AJ muttered, looking at the back of Renee's head, "And I'm gonna make sure that you don't keep him." She dropped her title on a crate, and put her hands on her hips.

Renee turned on her heel, eyeing the young Diva, "That's not up to you."

"Oh Renee, everything that happens in his life if up to me."

"You're delusional," Renee shook her head, "You need help." She sighed, watching one of the clocks on the walls, "Now, if you'd excuse me, I have interviews to do." She was over the games of immature banter, and she was tired. They were adults, and if they could hold a conversation like the mature people they should have been, then she didn't want to participate. It was a waste of time. She turned back around, getting ready to walk away when she was yanked from the back of her head and rammed into the wall. Her head ached, and soon, her eyes closed.

* * *

Punk sat on the couch in his locker room, removing the tape from his hands. He sat there defeated, having lost his match against Roman Reigns. It was a weird feeling, not having gone into the match with the idea that the Muscle of The Shield would beat him.

His mind hadn't been clear though, the text he had gotten from the unknown number – AJ – had still plagued him. He had prided himself on the fact that he didn't let other people didn't faze him, but AJ had been on his mind lately. While he and Renee had been getting closer – much to his delight – it seemed as if AJ had made it her mission in life to tear the duo down; showing up wherever they were wasn't enough, in the past two weeks, the Diva's Champion had managed to start many rumors. He hadn't entertained them however, opting to not knowing what they were about.

He could tell that it had upset Renee, but they hadn't talked about it. He had tried, but she had always changed the subject to one of her interviews. He never pushed.

He took off his kick pads and his wrestling shoes, shoving them into his gym bag before putting on his jeans – he'd decided that he'd shower back at his hotel. He sat down, grabbing his phone and scrolling through his social media websites, waiting for Renee to finish up her interviewing so they could leave – Natalya had been taking time out, so Punk offered to let her room with him.

No, he had no ulterior motives. He was just being nice.

He waited, getting more and more impatient as the time passed. He wondered what was taking so long.

* * *

AJ paced back and forth, her hands shaking as she tried to figure out what to do with the woman she had dragged back to an empty locker room. She bit her nails, "This is bad, god, this is really bad." AJ was a lot of things, unstable, crazed, athletic, charismatic, what have you, but she wasn't a criminal, "Oh my god, does this count as kidnapping?" she turned, watching the unconscious body on her couch.

She then smirked, something snapping in her mind, Renee had deserved it. Who did she think she was talking to her like that? She wanted to be attacked, she would've had to. AJ was twisting the truth, but she refused to feel remorse.

Maybe she was a criminal.

"My god AJ!" She heard, recognizing the voice to be Tamina's, "What did you do?" The woman pointed at Renee, "What the hell did you do?!"

"She pissed me off," AJ shrugged, sitting on the couch near Renee's legs.

"SO YOU KNOCKED HER OUT?!" Tamina yelled, "Jesus fucking Christ, we're going to jail."

"Relax," AJ said, her attitude toward the situation had completely changed, "She'll take up and she wont remember a thing." She pulled out her phone, typing a message.

_Let's play hide and seek…Where's your little girlfriend? Ha, looks like she's winning._


End file.
